jtoh_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Holy Flip
What is the Tower of Holy Flip? The Tower of Holy Flip, or ToHF for short, is an Intense ascension-based tower in Ring 4 that was released on January 6th/7th, 2019 along with the ring itself. This tower features many difficult wraparounds and jumps, so it should be tried once the player is familiar with Intense difficulty towers. It is also a community tower made by d3v1ous. This tower was intended to be Remorseless, but was moved to low Intense due to it not being very hard. This tower should be beaten after Tower of Leaning Ledges or Tower of Impossible Expectations. Guide Starting the Tower *'Floor 1': When you spawn, climb on the 2 platforms in front of you, after that, you are faced with 8-stud wraparounds, they shouldn't be a big deal. Then, you will do some jumps then jump on the wraps. Do some basic jumps then do uparounds to floor 2 *'Floor 2 (Large Spinner Killbrick)': Continuing the Tower *'Floor 3': *'Floor 4': *'Floor 5': *'Floor 6': This floor starts with a row of 8 stud wraps Then more wraps on the mini tower. Then you come to one of the most annoying things in this tower which is poison wraps on tilting platform. After you get past that section, do the jumps around the big circle. Do a poison stickout wrap then do a tightrope to floor 1 *'Floor 7': *'Floor 8': Finishing the Tower *'Floor 9': Hardest floor of the tower *'Floor 10': After a final conveyor booster, you have to do some tricky 1 stud jumps blocked by a wall sticking out (wraps on 1 studs). Then after a set of easy 2x2 jumps, here comes a run killer. You will come to a set of in-out head hitter jumps. BE CAREFUL HERE, as you can easy bonk your head and cause you to fall. Jump late to avoid falling to pass this section. After a few 1x1 jumps and in-outs, your last challenge is a small dose of outside stress. You'll have to get to the other side of the wall on the top of the tower by doing the last stressful jumps. Jump on the thin 1-stud ledges on the wall outside, and once you reach the other side, hit the winpad and holy flip, you have beaten ToHF. Trivia *Its color scheme contrasts the colors of Tower of Corrupted Nightmares, and Tower of Getting Gnomed *All of the music in this tower is from Crypt of the NecroDancer. Music *Layer 1: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Disco Descent (1-1) *Layer 2: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Crypteque (1-2) *Layer 3: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Fungal Funk (2-1) *Layer 4: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Igneous Rock (3-1 Hot) *Layer 5: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Dance of the Decorous (3-2 Cold) *Layer 6: Crypt of the NecroDancer - A Cold Sweat (3-3 Cold) *Layer 7: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Styx and Stones (4-1 with Shopkeeper) *Layer 8: Crypt of the NecroDancer - Heart of the Crypt (4-2) *Layer 9: Crypt of the NecroDancer - The Wight to Remain (4-3 with Shopkeeper) *Layer 10: Crypt of the NecroDancer AMPLIFIED - Six Feet Thunder (5-3) Write the first section of your page here. Continuing after this point There are quite a few towers you could go to from here. You will likely to either Tower of Falling and Failing, Tower of Table Flipping, Tower of Floral Fury, or Tower of Tokyo Heights or maybe a Ring 6 tower.